Corwyn Nilius
Campaign: Trials and Tribulations of Tarron Damos Corwyn Nilius, an Astropath Transcendant, has only recently joined Tarron Damos' crew aboard the Argenteus Cornix cruiser. Despite his status as a psyker he's known to actually be charming and good at leading others. Soon after the disastrous events on the Drusus shrine world he took the initiative to speak with the Astropathic Choir there and convince them to join Tarron Damos. His efforts were successful, and 20 additional astropaths signed on with Tarron. Corwyn then approached Tarron and asked for the opportunity to prove himself as a leader: he asked that 5 of the new astropaths be seconded to him as a special operations squad. He would be personally responsible for their training, and they would be used in whatever unusual capacity their endeavors required. The Argenteus Cornix now had more than enough astropaths to spare, and Tarron agreed. Soon afterward Corwyn discovered that Choir-Master Velnoth was in league with the Ruinous Powers, and this was brought to their Rogue Trader's attention. Velnoth managed to escape Tarron Damos' wrath and he disappeared, and Corwyn stepped in to replace him as Choir-Master Telepathica. Stats Characteristics * Psychic Rating: 3 * Psychic Discipline: Telepathy * Psychic Powers: Basic Telepathy, Compel, Delude, Sensory Deprivation, Dominate, Know Thy Place [NP 96], Chorus of the Righteous [NP 97] * Notable Gear: Psychic Familiar (metallic poisonous frog) See the full character sheet for more details. Background Corwyn was born and raised in the lower decks of a merchant starship. His father was an ordinance loader and his mother was part of the cleaning staff. They lived amongst squalor and filth, only a little better off than the mutants that hid in the under-decks. There lives were eventful, in the worst meaning of the word. All the same, things were turning in Corwyn's favor when he managed to apprentice himself to a childless guncutter pilot. Then the Orks attacked, and everything changed. Corwyn was in the docking bay when the klaxons went off, and he was able to see their crude ships approach. The merchant ship feebly attempted to repel them, but their fate was clear. It was not a quick affair, and this made it all the worse. The slow but steady way in which their starship suffered attack after attack, and began to slowly crumble, made it all the more horrific. In his desperation Corwyn called out for aid, and without realizing it reached out with his mind. He had awakened his psyker abilities! His mind made contact with a xenos mind, much to his surprise. He didn't understand what he was hearing, or rather seeing. But out of seemingly nowhere a small squad of eldar starships appeared and tore into the green-skins vessels. Their precision and acrobatic maneuvers awed the young Corwyn, and left on his fragile mind a lasting impression. The green-skin finally destroyed, the eldar left just as swiftly as they had appeared. The shock of the whole affair led Corwyn to confess what had just happened to his mentor. He promptly turned Corwyn in, who led him away. He had a chance to meet only briefly with his parents, who were clearly aghast and ashamed of their child. His father said only "Donna ever search for us, for you are no child of mine". This was only the start of a miserable trip, first in terrible conditions along feeder starships before finally boarding a Black Ship to Terra. In the end he survived his testing and was appointed as an Astropath Transcendent and then acquired by Tarron Damos. Squad Corwyn commands a specialist squad of astropaths. Their role is to handle the unusual, the macabre, and whatever else happens to be required at the moment. Characteristics * Psychic Rating: 3 * Psychic Discipline: Telepathy * Psychic Powers: Basic Telepathy, Compel, Delude, Mind's Eye, Mind Link See the full character sheet for the squad. Consort Kyla originates from the Drusus shrine world, and was one of the 20 astropaths that Corwyn convinced to flee the accursed world and to join in with Tarron Damos' crew. She is unquestionably the most attractive of the female psykers on board the ship, and Corwyn was smitten when he discovered that she's intelligent as well (if perhaps somewhat haughty). Instead of her eyes burning out, like is common for astropaths during the bonding process with the God-Emperor, Kyla's eyes and hair turned white. Category:Player Character Category:The Trials and Tribulations of Tarron Damos